Why
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: Marlene is saddened by the fact that Skipper and the penguins treat her like 'just one of the guys' and so 'cute and innocent'. She wants to be seen as more...What will happen if Skipper discovers this? Much better than it sounds. Please read!
1. Marlene's Diary Entry

_**My Note: This is just a little something I came up with after listening to a song and thinking about my fave episode of Penguins of Madagascar...**_

* * *

><p><em>Here I am as me. Plain old, boring I guess, Marlene. Sure, fashion is not my first priority. And beauty may not be in my category. But I'm still a girl. Not a boy. So why? Why am I thrown amongst the guys? Why can no one find me among them?<em>

_Before, I thought my features stood out. For every otter guy asked me out. Though I'd refuse, I still was happy. I come here and things have changed. I'm no longer wanted, more than others. I'm just an ordinary otter. Why? Why don't they see me as a girl? Why don't they see me as more?_

_I've tried and tried. My attempts are fail. I styled my fur and even did my tail! Of course, they never notice. And once again, I'm naive, a novice. His glance never lingers on me for a minute. Yet all my time, he's in! Why does he notice, but not notice? Why does he call me cute and innocent? _

_Another day has come and gone. Where I tried, but victory I ended with none. His gaze completely averted me. And all the others pretend not to see. I believe I was beautiful today. More than I would ordinarily. Why can't I turn his head? Why does he look past, as if I were dead? _

_I've given up. Simply I've had enough. If eyes do not stare me down, then no eyes even want to. If no heads turn to see, then no heads really care to be. So I'm left as his sixth 'man' on a mission. Though attention I used to receive, I'm missing. Why bother trying, if you never fail? Why can't I ever impress a male? Why is it so different here, from there?_

_The most terrible nightmare. I can't talk of it; Too scared. Perhaps I was heard, most likely not. Since I'm not important, and there's always 'I forgot'. Maybe I just expect too much. Or maybe I don't expect enough. Why-_

"Marlene? What are you doing?" That voice..."Um, Oh, Hi, Skipper! I-I didn't know you were there...Hahaha...I, um...wasn't really doing anything." I giggled so unconvincingly. His usual smirk of unbelief appeared. My heart is melting, of course.

"Right...Well, what ever it is, try not to wake everyone doing it, comprende?" I couldn't help staring at his perfect face...That flat head of his just makes my heart soar! "I wasn't...doing anything..Just.." I sighed, he wouldn't care.

"Just ..what?" He pressed on. Suddenly so interested in what I was and wasn't doing. Once again, I sighed. "Just...Just...Nothing." Skipper seemed unconvinced. As he should be, but still. "Marlene, we both know that's not true." I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "I..I had a...a..OK, a nightmare, alright? I had a nightmare..." I spun around fast, so as not to see his reaction. No doubt he was dying of laughter...Or about to be.

"A nightmare? Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as what I heard. Now come on, tell me all about it. As boring as it may be." Shock lit up my face. He wasn't laughing at me, but even in my sensitive mood and state, he turned from caring to uncaring in a snap!

I turned around slowly, but kept my mouth shut. Just staring. He stared back, of course. I held my shoulders, sensing a chill run up my spine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: I know it's short, but I just had to leave a cliffhanger! Anyways, I love this idea of Marlene writing in her diary poetically about her every day and her thoughts...I just thought it might fit her...What do you think? Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating my stories recently, it's just that my documents were on another account on my computer and that account is really messed up so I can't retrieve those documents...Unfortunately...Guess I'll just re-write them. Review please!<strong>_


	2. To Live A Nightmare

_**My Note: I like this story and I'm sorry to all my fans for my absences. Just caught up with other things. Sorry! Please review!**_

* * *

><p>My courage gave out. I couldn't speak a word to him. So I just sighed and turned away from him. I could feel his presence behind me...Feel his breath on my back as he got closer.<p>

"Marlene..." I didn't dare face him. That would only make me crumble. "...Marlene, please...Tell me about your little 'night fright'. I'll see what I can do." I tried to talk to him, but my throat just closed up.

"Marlene. Marlene! Why won't you talk to me?" I snapped around. His yell had not only frightened me, but angered me as well. "You wanna know what my nightmare was about? Huh?" He shrunk back in sudden fear and disbelief at my anger.

"My nightmare was that I lost everyone in my life and was taken somewhere far away, where I was not wanted and cared for as I once was." I fell to the ground, hugging my knees and sobbing quietly.

"I had a nightmare, where I became 'Miss Invisible' to the people and animals I lived around. A place where all the boys...where...the one I loved...only looked past me..." I sniffled loudly at the thought of that nightmare.

Skipper crouched down and placed his flipper around me. "Marlene, I understand. But that was just a nightmare-" "-NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I interrupted loudly. Shoving his flipper off me and standing up. "THAT WAS NOT JUST A NIGHTMARE...THAT IS MY LIFE! I AM LIVING MY GREATEST FEAR!_...Besides being lost and forgotten by the one I love most..." _But I kept that last part to myself.

Skipper flinched. My confession seemed to strike his most sensitive nerve. His eyes were consumed by a great storm. Thunder and lightning danced dangerously with each other. The sea growing cold as a single tear slid down his cheek. One tear...that he tried to hide.

Skipper stood up. Looking me in the eyes, I could see just how great and powerful this storm was. Mine was just as powerful...but, surprisingly, less hurt. "Marlene. I do understand. And now that I know your story, I know how to help you. Who is the one that you love?" At this point, my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"I..I-I...I'm sorry...I can't tell you." He put on a smirk, trying to cheer me up a bit. "Marlene, come on. It's me!" "That's exactly why I can't tell you." His smirk faded. The storm in his eyes seemed to disappear, only to welcome one of confusion.

"Well then, if you can't tell me...I'll just have to find out for myself!" My eyes widened. "No! I mean, no. You can't! It's..It's my business...Not..Not yours!" Skipper put on a confident smirk.

"Oh, Marlene. You're a friend of mine, aren't you?" "Yes. I guess so." "No guessing." "Fine. I'm a friend of yours!" "And you do need help, don't you?" "I...Yes...I do.." "Exactumundo...And that's why I'm going to help you! And I know how!" Skipper leaned in close. Quickening my pulse to the extreme.

"Okay...Good night..Or, good morning, Skipper!" Skipper gave me a charming smile, for some reason, and I nearly fainted just at that. "Mornin', Marlene..." He slid out on his belly and jumped the fence.

I sighed contently and actually did faint, at his charming self. "Ahhh...That Skipper.." That was my last thought before everything went black.

**[Later On That Morning]**

A sweet dream passed through my mind. One filled with love and pure happiness. Beautiful sunsets...lovely beaches...and...And Skipper by my side...Ah...Nothing better in the world than that. Skipper turned beside me, and lightly caressed my face.

I can't believe that it was a dream, it felt so real. His soft, velvety feathers touching my face, felt more real and alive then his embrace in the dream.

Unfortunately, I had to wake up sometime, to see Skipper for real. I stretched and smiled, eyes still closed. It's when I opened my eyes, that I realized why the caresses felt so real and wonderful. "AH!" "AHH!" Skipper fell back from his previous position of standing over me.

"Skipper? What are you doing? What...were...you doing?" Skipper smiled nervously. "Um, nothing! Uh, nothing...Just, just making sure you were alright. I mean, after last night-" I sat up, slowly. Stretching out again. "-Ah...Yeah...I remember." I yawned.

Skipper held out his flipper to help me get out of bed. Though...I don't know why, I didn't really need any help with that. Still, it's the thought that counts. He sat down next to me, and watched me closely.

I covered my face with my paws, and turned away from Skipper. Why make myself even more embarrassed? Skipper stood up with growing concern. Though he tried to mask it, you could hear it in his voice.

"What is it, Marlene?" His flipper around my shoulder felt so natural to me, that my body didn't even flinch from the sudden heat in his single touch. "Come on, Marlene...You can tell me? I'm your friend!...Right?" Suddenly, I flung myself around and clung to him desperately.

As I took him by surprise, my sobs grew louder...my body shook repeatedly. "PLEASE! Please...DON'T LET IT HAPPEN! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN TO ME!" Skipper flinched from my shouts and pleas.

I cried into his feathers. His soft...velvety...feathers. "Pl-l-ease...Pl-lea-ease...Protect me..." Skipper held me tighter. "What, Marlene? Protect you from what? What should I not let happen to you?" I looked in his eyes, ready to confess my whole being to him.

"Skipper...You need to know..That my life was not so simple as you might think." Skipper looked at me strangely._ Of course, he doesn't understand... _"Marlene...I don't understand. How could your life be so difficult?" That flew me over the edge. "What? You expect me to be perfect? To have the perfect childhood, with the perfect parents! If you believe that...then you don't know me at all..."

Skipper frowned and seemed to face-palm himself. He must have realized the stupid mistake he just made. Thinking I'm perfect. "Skipper, I'm sorry for 'attacking' you, but you have to understand. My life...was difficult. The only reason I seem weak to you is because I act that way so you'll have a reason to protect me, even though I know how to take care of myself. I didn't think anyone would like a girl who was rough and tough. I'm not so innocent as you might think." I flipped up and over him just to prove my point.

"And that's not even the beginning of what I can do. I might even be better than you. I had eight brothers after all." I smirked at that, but gained a tear and yelled incessantly from the painful memory that now streaked my mind.

Skipper ran to me, holding my body close. "Marlene! What's wrong? Are you alright?" I couldn't take anymore. My mind was exploding at the sight of all the violence...

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" A blood-curdling, heart-stopping cry fell from my lips, making me faint. The last I remember before all color disarrayed, is Skipper catching me before I hit the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: So, glad you loved this so much, here's a 2nd chapter! Review please!<strong>_


End file.
